


Taking Things Further

by SamuelJames



Series: MMOM Entries 2015 [17]
Category: Football Song - Matt Fishel (Song)
Genre: Closeted Character, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Johnny taking things further not long after they get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Things Further

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Taking Things Further_   
>  _Pairing: Johnny/Matt_   
>  _Rating: 18+_   
>  _Summary: Matt and Johnny taking things further not long after they get together._   
>  _Notes: Written for Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015. Set a bit before the[video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7QrT-suhA6o)._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

"Do you think Miss Atkins thinks she's being subtle about her crush on Mr Donovan?"

I shrug. "Sometimes she's so obvious, practically swooning. Don't see why she likes him. He'd be a shit boyfriend."

"Not like you," Johnny teases.

I smile and sit on the bed with Johnny whose only concession to our homework cover story is two sheets of A4 paper and a red pen that he pulled out of his pocket when he got here. We do have actual homework but it's easier to get it done alone and it's not due till Tuesday. Mum wasn’t fooled anyway but it’s him that feels the need to hide, even though mum basically knows.

"You're a good boyfriend too, Johnny, so far. I mean I'm not fond of this pretend date you're going on but I won't go on about it. I get why you're scared that someone might figure us out. Just promise that you'll be so rude that she won't want to see you again."

"Cross my heart," says Johnny. "Dom thinks I'll like her, kept telling me about her tits. I'll show up late, talk through the film and refuse to share my popcorn."

I hear the kitchen door close downstairs and mum shouts up that she's going to Sainsbury's.

"Do you need anything, love?"

"No thanks, mum."

The front door closes and I go into her room to look out the window. Can't start anything till I know she's definitely gone. When I get back into my room Johnny's taken off his jacket and kicked off his trainers.

"How long have we got?"

"Forty minutes at least, maybe longer. Are you sure you want to?"

"Yeah."

I can tell that Johnny is nervous and it's kind of sweet.

"I didn't do it so you'd blow me in return, babe. I don't mind waiting."

Johnny pulls me in close for a kiss and I let him. He's old enough to know his own mind. I push him back on the bed and think of last week when I sucked him off for the first time. I'd done it once before and I was still nervous so he must be bricking it. I'll give him another out.

"Johnny."

"Yeah," he says not quite meeting my eyes.

"Could I watch you wank?"

"Bit weird ain’t it?"

“Not to me but not if you don’t want to. Sorry.”

He’s quiet for a few seconds and then he puts his hand on mine. “Like here on your bed?”

I nod. "I'll do it too if it'd make it less weird."

"Instead of?"

I kiss him again and then roll off him so we're lying side by side. "Plenty of time for other stuff later."

He smiles at me. "At least look at me so we're not just both staring at the ceiling. Plus I should get out of my trousers. Can't come on my uniform."

He's got a point so we both undress and lie back down facing one another. I'm so grateful that mum and dad let me get a double bed, last year. We wouldn’t have had room on the old one, not with Johnny being so nervous.

He kisses me again but keeps this huge gap between us in case I should accidentally touch him. He blushes when he pulls away and grips his dick. So much better than staring at the ceiling. I start stroking my dick and think about the things we’ve done so far, what he tasted like when he came. I don’t realise I’ve shut my eyes till he brushes his finger across my lips.

“I was thinking of you.”

“Since you, you know. I’ve used that memory when wanking. It felt amazing. I want to be good at it and it ain’t like I can bullshit my way through it.”

“No pressure. I like this.”

I notice him glancing down and then he looks back up as though he’s been caught. I smile and hope he realises that I don’t mind. I mean I want to see how he likes it and maybe he's trying to figure out how I like to be touched. I kiss him and he moves a little closer. He lets go of his dick and runs his hand down my arm to my hand and as his fingers brush the back of my knuckles, I think he might be about to touch me. He pulls his hand away though and back to his own dick.

I won't lie, when I thought he'd been about to touch me, I wanted it. That didn't mean I was disappointed though. I was still getting to see him and having him watch me felt like totally amazing. I'd expected the awkwardness to last but this was making me so turned on.

Johnny said my name softly, managing to look shy with his dick in his hand. "What were you thinking when you blew me?”

“I liked your hand on the back of my head, not holding me there and gentler than I thought you'd be. I have never been more aware of my teeth and was trying to be careful. Your dick felt bigger than it looked and the taste, well it’s not amazing but I liked that you were hard because of me. I wanted to get you off.”

He seems to like what I’m saying if the speed of his strokes are any indication. I’m not close yet but I’ve got that same feeling again, wanting him to come because of me.

“You were so careful not to push into my mouth and I'm glad because vomit would have ruined it.”

Johnny makes a face at that.

“The thing with my tongue round the head I got from porn, found this video of my dad's last year. Watched how the girl did it because I knew I was into blokes and might want to do that some day. I’m sensitive just under the head and thought you might be. I could feel a tremble in your leg and even though I've done some stuff, I haven't done a lot. I wanted it to be good for you."

He smiles again and it makes his face light up. Still not sure how I got the football captain in my bed.

"Matt, you were sucking my dick. Didn't exactly notice any technique or lack of it."

I notice him tighten his grip and speed up his strokes. I try to match his speed and fuck, how does he not get a cramp. His eyes are so focused on mine and he's biting his lip and then he says my name again as he comes and the way he said it sounded so sexy. He blushes then and I keep stroking my dick and I want him to see how he makes me feel, what he does to me. The way he's looking at me now makes me wonder how he managed to hide his feelings for so long. I lean in and kiss him and then spill into my hand and on the sheet.

"Tissues?"

I pass him a packet of wipes from my locker.

"Easier for cleaning up."

We get dressed again so there won't be a scramble when mum gets back but neither of us can stop smiling every time we make eye contact. I kiss him again once he's got his trainers back on. I hate that he'll have to leave soon to meet his mates and pretend we aren't anything.

"Wish things were different, Johnny."

He wraps his arm round me and brings his free hand up to cup my face, "maybe one day. I just can't yet. You get that, right?"

"Yeah. I'd never out you. I really like you."

"Like you too."

He kisses me again and I stop thinking about having to hide.


End file.
